Boysboys 02
'Fruta Madura 'é o segundo episódio de The Boys. Episódio A nova super-heroína de uniforme amarelo está dentro do prédio principal da Vought, na sala oficial dos Ultimate Knights. *Bee-Girl: Meu Deus, isso é demais? *White: E não é? Ela se surpreende, vendo o super-herói vestido de branco. O maior super-herói do mundo, e o mais poderoso. *Bee-Girl: Eu não tô acreditando, é você mesmo! *White: Quem? Eu? Quê isso. Eu não sou tão importante assim. *Bee-Girl: Como assim?! Você... É o White! O maior herói do mundo! Eu sou uma grande fã! *White: Ah, que isso, você agora é uma de nós. Uma dos Ultimate Knights. Pode me chamar de Blake, agora. Você é...? *Bee-Girl: É Victorie! Meu nome é Victorie. *White: Esse é um nome muito lindo, Victorie! Ei, se quiser, pode sentar nessa cadeira aí. Ela vê uma das cadeiras na mesa da equipe. *Bee-Girl: O quê? Tá zoando. Não pode ser sério! *White: Mas é. Você agora faz parte da Ultimate Knights! Senta aí! *Bee-Girl: Eu... Eu me sinto honrada. Não sei se o Flame-Man gostaria de saber que eu tô roubando o lugar dele... *White: Quê isso, você acha que ele ia se importar? Ele se aposentou. Não quer mais saber dessa vida. *Bee-Girl: Eu acho muito honroso, isso, ele se aposentar. Ele é um herói incrível, mas infelizmente, nós ficamos velhos, né? Quando ela se vira, ela vê White sem sua calça e com o pau pra fora. *Bee-Girl: QUE PORRA É ESSA?! *White: Pra entrar pra equipe, você só precisa fazer mais um teste! — ele sorri. THE BOYS *Johny: GL, esses são MT, Herm e a Fêmea. Pessoal, esse é o nosso novo recruta, GL. O grupo está reunido em uma pequena casa abandonada, longe da cidade. *GL: Oi... *MT: what's up *Herm: E aí, cara? *Fêmea: ... GL cumprimenta todos, até que ele vai cumprimentar a Fêmea e Herm o impede. *Herm: Cara, é melhor não. *Johny: Não é uma boa ideia, GL, vai por mim. *GL: beleza né bicho *Fêmea: pênis... *GL: ???? Johny começa a andar pela casa abandonada, seguido por Hitler. *Johny: Certo, seus cornos. Todos conhecem o novato. Uma notícia boa: Não temos mais um superior na nossa cola. Isso vai dar mais liberdade pra gente, não precisaremos de carta branca e nem precisaremos pedir pra deixar um super-herói filho da puta no hospital e não seremos julgados por isso. Agora, hora de trabalhar. Ele mostra um mural, cheio de fotos de super-heróis dos menores níveis aos maiores. Enquanto isso *White: Ah, só uma mamadinha vai *Bee-Girl: Você enlouqueceu?! Ela se levanta, correndo para uma das portas próximas, enquanto Frost Runner e outro super-herói, Visor. *Bee-Girl: Gente, eu acho que o White tá sendo controlado por alguém, tem algo de errado a... Ela encontra os dois sem calça, observando ela. *Frost Runner: Finalmente a recruta nova chegou! Tava querendo logo uma mamada. *Visor: *concordando com a cabeça* *Bee-Girl: Vocês só podem estar loucos, que merda tá acontecendo aqui? *White: Somos só três caras querendo ser chupados, porra! Não tem problema nenhum com isso. *Bee-Girl: TEM SIM! ISSO É ESTUPRO! *Frost Runner: Aí, pera aí, ninguém tá te forçando à isso. *White: Exatamente. Só que se você não chupar, você não entra na equipe. *Bee-Girl: Vocês... Não pode ser. Vocês estão zoando comigo. *Frost Runner: É só uma mamadinha. Não tem problema nenhum, vai. *Bee-Girl: Quer saber, eu tô fora, vão se foder! Ela sai andando, irritada. *White: O quê, vai voltar pro campo e continuar sendo a menina que ninguém liga e ninguém sabe o nome?! Bee-Girl para, entristecida. Voltando... *MT: Wait for a sec. A gente vai trabalhar aqui? Sem nenhum escritório? Nesse lugar podre? *Johny: Sim, porra. Tem algum lugar melhor, filho da puta? *MT: Actually, eu acho que sim. *Johny: Foda-se. Não perguntei. *MT: a Johny aponta para a equipe mais baixa da sua lista de super-heróis. *Johny: Esses são os viados dos Super-Adolescentes. Sim. Nome ridículo. Esses são os únicos adolescentes super-heróis que operam nessa merda. São novos. Logo... *Herm: Ninguém vai dar uma foda se eles sumirem. *Johny: Exatamente. Alguns deles conseguem subir pra primeira divisão, tipo o Frost Runner. Ele começou como um dos Super-Adolescentes. *GL: ... *Johny: O público gosta bastante desses heroizinhos de merda, mas os superiores estão pouco se fudendo. *GL: Com público, você quer dizer as meninas que gostam do Homem-Aranha do Tom Holland? *Johny: Bem isso aí memo. Certo, GL, você fica comigo. Os outros, vai ser como a missão de sempre. Sabem o que fazer. Não tenham pena de nenhum super-herói viadinho. Enquanto isso... Bee-Girl vomita no banheiro, chorando ao mesmo tempo. *Bee-Girl: O que eu vim fazer aqui... Como tudo isso aconteceu... E porque eu fiz isso...? Ela se levanta, e vê a super-heroína de vermelho, arrumando sua maquiagem. *Bee-Girl: Ma-Magia! Eu sou... uma grande fã! Você é como uma inspiração pra mim! Sempre quis ser como você! É uma honra te conhecer! *Magia: Não enche, porra *Bee-Girl: O... O que? Voltando... Os sete Super-Adolescentes (Libélula, Blastman, Spider-Boy, Cat-Man, Deathgirl, Amaterasu e Terremoto) estão em seus apartamentos, fumando maconha enquanto fazem uma orgia entre si, com a única mulher da equipe, Deathgirl, sem participar, só observando a viadagem. GL os vigia de outro prédio, usando binóculos, chocado com o que eles estão fazendo. *GL: Eles sempre fazem isso? *Johny: Sei lá, porra. São adolescentes. Adolescentes são gays. *GL: É, faz sentido, mas essa porra é muito bizarra. *Johny: Eu sei, mas continua vigiando aí. Eu vou dar uma volta com o Hitler, qualquer coisa que vir, me avisa. *GL: Beleza. Por agora, eles só estão bebendo cerveja. *Johny: ta Johny se levanta da cadeira de praia onde estava sentado e pega sua jaqueta, saindo com seu cachorro. GL continua vigiando, até que percebe algo estranho na bebida. *GL: Que porra é... Essa? Não é cerveja. Ele percebe a bebida de cor azul que os heróis bebem, não conseguindo reconhecer nenhuma marca. Enquanto isso... *White: Muito bem, pessoal! Eu convoquei essa reunião para introduzir todo mundo para à nova integrante da equipe, Bee-Girl, que vai substituir o Flame-Man após sua aposentadoria. Os sete super-heróis conhecidos como Ultimate Knights agora estão ali reunidos na mesa, incluindo a nova heroína e os outros dois heróis não apresentados anteriormente: Moon Emerald e Super Soldado, e um homem de terno os observa. *White: Então, alguém quer falar alguma coisa? Algum comentário? *Bee-Girl: ... Ela fica quieta, quando percebe que Frost Runner está fingindo fazer boquete com sua mão, zoando ela. Ela abaixa sua cabeça. *Super Soldado: Eu. Eu tenho. Porque você, Visor e Maga ganham 100% de reconhecimento e do dinheiro enquanto os outros de nós ganham 75%? *White: Isso é óbvio, Rick. A gente é a trindade. *Maga: E somos personagens do escritor da série. Visor levanta o dedão, mandando um "joinha". Super Soldado devolve o joinha, transformando em um dedo do meio pro companheiro. Voltando... Johny anda com Hitler, que está cagando em todos os outros cães, soterrando eles em pilhas de merda. *Johny: Bom garoto. Ele para quando vê Luana em seu caminho. *Johny: Vagabunda. *Luana: Bolsominion. *Johny: O que você quer? Os arquivos? Pode pegar, eu não preciso mais deles. *Luana: Eu poderia te prender por ter roubado esses arquivos da CIA. *Johny: Eu sei que poderia, mas não vai. *Luana: Não é pra isso que eu estou aqui. Preciso te mostrar uma coisa. *Johny: Buceta de graça? *Luana: vai toma no teu cu Ela entra nos fundos de uma van, e ele o segue. Ela abre uma maleta. *Johny: Que... Porra é essa? Dentro da maleta, um tubo com a mesma coisa azul que GL viu antes. *Luana: Conseguimos isso da Vought. É... O que eles chamam de Composto V. *Johny: E? *Luana: É isso o que faz dos supers, supers, Johny. *Johny: É esse gozo azul aí que dá poder pros viadinhos? *Luana: É. Exatamente isso. *Johny: Ah, beleza. Johny fecha a mala e sai correndo, seguido por Hitler. *Johny: BURRA PRA CARALHO SE FUDE KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK *Luana: VAI TOMAR NO CUUUUUUUUUU — ela começa a chorar Enquanto isso... White joga Frost Runner contra a parede, quase desmanchando-a. *White: Que porra foi aquela na reunião, seu filho da puta? *Frost Runner: Eu... Eu tava só brincando com ela! *White: Brincando um caralho, filho da puta. O nosso chefe tava lá. Era uma reunião oficial dos Ultimate Knights. Não é horinha para brincadeiras, seu cuzão. *Frost Runner: Eu entendi, White, eu entendi! *White: E não ouse responder pra mim, seu bostinha. Você é um dos Ultimate Knights agora. Os maiorais. Comporte-se como um, seu viadinho. Se não, eu te mando de volta pros seus Super-Adolescentes com as duas pernas quebradas, entendido? *Frost Runner: Certo, desculpa... Bee-Girl observa tudo, de longe. Voltando... Johny volta para o prédio onde GL está, agora com a maleta em suas mãos. *Johny: E aí, GL, como tá indo aí? *GL: Cara, esses caras são bizarros — ele bebe um pouco de seu suco — Tá foda. Johny abre a maleta, quando Hitler começa a latir pra ela. *Johny: O que foi, Hitler? Tá tudo bem, carinha. Vai dar tudo certo. Hitler ataca a maleta, e ela voa no ar, e um tubo de Composto V cai no chão, quebrando. *Johny: O CARALHO Hitler começa a lamber do chão, limpando. *Johny: a *GL: O que aconteceu? — ele bebe o suco. *Johny: Eu tava com uma maleta que tinha um negócio lá que dá poder pros heróis mas convenientemente o Hitler pulou nela e ele acabou por lamber um que caiu no chão. Aí, cadê o outro tubo? — ele repara que o suco do GL agora está azul — Ih, fodeu. *GL: O quê? Hitler começa a cagar compulsivamente, e a merda sai azul. *GL: Aí mano, que dor de barriga da porra... Vou ali no banheiro, fica vigiando eles aí pra mim. *Johny: blz kkkkkkkkkk GL entra no banheiro, e Johny ouve seus gritos de reação após ele perceber que sua merda tá azul. Alguns minutos depois... *GL: PODERES?! *Johny: É. *GL: PORQUE EU, PORRA?! *Johny: Foi o que o roteiro escolheu, pelo visto. *GL: EU NÃO NASCI PRA SER UM SUPER, PORRA! EU SOU UM PERDEDOR! Johny pega GL pelo pescoço e o empurra contra a parede. *Johny: Não se compare com esses diabólicos Supers, seu bosta. Você é um dos Caras. Nós também temos outros com poderes dentro da equipe, filho da puta. Eles não são Supers. Eles são Caras. *GL: Q-que... *Johny: Eu tô falando do Hitler, seu imbecil. Mais respeito com o meu cachorro caralho. *MT: Johny? Eles estão saindo. O comunicador na sala é ligado e eles podem escutar a voz de MT. *Johny: Chegou a hora de agir, GL. *GL: AGORA?! *Johny: É. Agora. Filho da puta. Vamos lá. Hitler, vamola Johny desce as escadas, junto de seu cachorro. GL o segue, nervoso. Eles encontram Herm, MT e a Fêmea na frente do prédio. *Johny: Vamos lá. É nossa hora de brilhar. O grupo se aproxima aos adolescentes, que só observam. *Libélula: Ei, seus boiolas, saiam da nossa frente. *Johny: Uau, ele me chamou de boiola. Mas quem dá o cuzinho é você, porra. Johny ataca ele com uma cabeçada, fazendo seu rosto sangrar, deixando os outros heróis e GL atônitos. MT enfia um soco na cara de Cat-Man, jogando-o no chão e espancando-o. Herm ataca Spider-Boy, furando seus dois olhos e cegando-o, chutando suas bolas. A Fêmea confronta a Deathgirl, arranhando todo o rosto da super e tirando um pedaço com os dentes. GL é atacado por Amaterasu, conseguindo segurar sua espada com sua superforça, mas Blastman o envia uma rajada por trás, o que joga GL longe. Johny pega a espada de Amaterasu e corta o seu braço. MT segura Terremoto e Hitler o morde até abrir um buraco em sua barriga, revelando todo seu intestino. Blastman ataca GL mais uma vez. *Blastman: Vamos lá, gayzinho! Não sabe fazer nada?! Blastman continua a enviar várias rajadas contra GL. *Blastman: Eu vou te explodir de dentro pra fora! Seu filho da... De um segundo pro outro, Blastman percebe o braço de GL atravessando seu peito e tirando seu coração. GL cai, assustado, no chão. *GL: QUE PORRA QUE PORRA QUE PORRA QUE PORRA QUE PORRA *Johny: SE ACALMA, FILHO DA PUTA! *GL: QUE PORRAAAAAAAAAA Ele desmaia, e os Caras vão dar atenção pra ele, enquanto os sobreviventes do ataque fogem. Dia seguinte GL acorda, deitado na cama na casa abandonada. *Johny: Bom dia, flor do dia. *GL: Eu... Matei um cara... *Johny: É, acontece. *GL: Não... Eu não... Eu não queria isso. *Johny: Quando você está no jogo, ou você joga, ou você morre, GL. Isso vai acontecer mais vezes. Não tem como impedir. *GL: MAS EU NÃO QUERO ISSO! *Johny: Você matou supers. O que tem demais nisso? Eles mataram sua namorada. E... Eu não vou mais guardar segredo com você. *GL: O quê? *Johny: Um dos super-heróis. Estuprou minha esposa... *GL: O que...? *Johny: É. Eu só fui descobrir no dia que acordei com um super bebê saindo do estômago dela. O filho da puta do bebê matou ela por dentro. *GL: Como assim....? Você sabe quem foi? *Johny: Sei. Foi um dos grandes. Eu tô nessa missão por vingança. Você também. Matar é parte de tudo isso, GL. Infelizmente. Mas isso é por elas. Pela minha esposa de 12 anos. Pela Laura. *GL: Você tem razão. pera, tu disse esposa de 12 anos? *Johny: Que estranho, o MT, Herm e a Fêmea ainda não voltaram com a comida né, vou atrás deles flw Johny se levanta, pegando seu sobretudo e saindo com Hitler. Alguns minutos depois, GL se levanta e sai andando da casa, indo até o parque onde conheceu Johny, se sentando no mesmo banco. Uma moça de cabelo preto se aproxima. *Victorie: Tudo bem se eu sentar aqui? *GL: Hã, tudo sim. Os dois ficam olhando a natureza, sentados no banco. *Victorie: Hã... Você tem um machucado, no ouvido. *GL: Hã? Ele toca, sentindo o sangue. Se lembra de uma das rajadas do Blastman da noite passada. *GL: Ah, é... É do trabalho. É que... É meio confuso. Eu não sei nem se eu vou aguentar a pressão. *Victorie: Não é o seu tipo de emprego? *GL:É, isso. Na verdade, eu acho que eu tô gostando dele. O problema é... As pessoas com quem eu trabalho e... Essas coisas. *Victorie: Ah. Entendi. Sei como é. *GL: Como assim? *Victorie: É que... Eu fiz algumas coisas... Pra conseguir algo que eu realmente queria. Pra não ser mais uma pessoa na multidão, entende? Mas... Eu não sei se eu realmente me sinto bem no que eu faço e nem se eu me sentiria bem em não ter o emprego. *GL: Você já fez as coisas ruins, então porque não dar uma chance às coisas boas? *Victorie: *sorri* Esse é um jeito de ver as coisas. Droga, preciso ir. Ela se levanta. *Victorie: Ei, qual o seu nome? *GL: Ah, é GL. *Victorie: O meu é Victorie. Foi um prazer conhecer você, GL. A gente podia sair um dia desses, nesse parque. *GL: É, uma boa ideia. É um parque gigantesco. Ele sorri, vendo ela partir. Enquanto isso... O enterro para alguns dos Super-Adolescentes passa na televisão. White assiste, na base da Ultimate Knights, junto de Magia, Visor, Moon Emerald e Super Soldado. *Repórter: Os super-heróis acabaram por serem assassinados por terroristas na noite passada. Infelizmente, isso é uma tristeza para nós. Menos protetores para nos salvar dessa maldade no mundo. White desliga a televisão. *White: É ele. *Magia: O quê? Porque acha isso? *White: Eu sei quando ele age. Eu já esperava que ele voltasse. *Moon Emerald: Mesmo depois do que aconteceu com o tal do Hans? *Super Soldado: Porque acha que ele faria isso? *White: Porque Johny é assim. Podem perguntar para o Flame. Ele só vai confirmar o que eu disse. Ele voltou com a equipezinha dele. *Moon Emerald: O que fazemos? *White: Esperamos. White sorri.